Alguém Que Não Virá
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: Se algum dia lhe disserem que fui embora sem mencionar seu nome acredite, pois cansei de esperar por alguém que sei que não virá ... "


**N/A: nhahh essa fic ficou tão bonitinha! Espero que vocês, caros leitores, possam comentá-la sem preguiça! ¬¬**

**Sinopse****: ****O tudo resumia-se aos pequenos detalhes, às singelas sutilezas, olhares maldosos. Era terrivelmente devastador saber que Draco partira quando sua presença insistia em continuar ali, em cada pedacinho de Hogwarts, em cada pedacinho dela. **

**Spoilers****: digamos que sexto livro… **

**Dedicatória****: Para você, Ly, que estava com saudades de D/Gs, ofereço-lhe esta! ^.^**

**Música:** **Eu Não Pertenço a Você (Reação em Cadeia) **

**Alguém que Não Virá**

Gina amassou a carta entre as mãos, querendo que tudo fosse um pesadelo esquecido no passado. Como algo distante e inatingível que não poderia mais assustá-la. Ela nunca imaginou que algum dia ele lhe escrevesse, mas parecia plausível agora.

Todos saíam de viagem após o sétimo ano e provavelmente muitos nunca mais se veriam. Com a escola terminavam-se algumas amizades e ódios. Embora houvesse outros sentimentos que permaneceriam...

Ela havia cumprimentado Harry, Hermione e seu irmão Rony, com esperanças de que no próximo ano seria sua vez de ver-se livre da escola, de algumas lembranças e, principalmente de Draco Malfoy. Porque mesmo o vendo todo orgulhoso em sua formatura, nos trajes verde-e-prata da Sonserina e com o alívio de saber que dentro de algumas horas a festa terminaria e ele iria embora, Gina temeu que parte dele ainda ficasse com ela durante algum tempo. Mesmo depois do baile e daqueles meses de pesadelos onde Malfoy aparecia em seus sonhos como uma serpente que se enroscava em seu corpo e feria seus lábios injetando um veneno mortal.__

Por muito tempo depois da formatura, Gina distraiu-se da melhor forma que podia e viveu de modo rotineiro, cercada de tarefas como as matérias do sétimo ano exigiam. Ela até acostumara-se com o fato de não acontecerem mais surpresas, nem boas ou desagradáveis. Até a pequena coruja-das-igrejas aterrizar uma manhã qualquer em seu café e interromper uma conversa entediante sobre notas de provas com uma colega, deixando sobre si um envelope simples, sem assinatura, mas com uma caligrafia fina e bem desenhada esboçando dizeres que não poderiam deixar dúvidas sobre a identidade de seu remetente.

"_Você sempre soube que eu não poderia envenenar ninguém aquela noite, não do modo como você me envenenou." _

_**Eu não pertenço a você  
Bem, talvez eu quisesse  
mas não consigo me ver vivendo ao seu lado.**_

_**Eu tento esquecer daquele beijo roubado,  
que eu nunca dei em você...**_

Ela contemplou num misto de surpresa e perplexidade a linha tão bem escrita que tinha em mãos. Sempre soube que Malfoy não envenenaria a Grifinória inteira, nem naquela época nem depois. Só um trasgo poderia gostar de ter seu nome declaradamente envolvido em muitas mortes dentro de Hogwarts. Um estudante com um futuro brilhante como Malfoy sempre tivera coisas melhores com o que se preocupar. E, por fim, ninguém naquela noite do baile havia passado mal, com exceção talvez daqueles que contrabandearam uísque de fogo para dentro da escola.

Durante muito tempo também, ela tivera a certeza de que fora irreconhecível para Draco até o efeito da Polissuco passar, mas o que fora então aquele olhar frio demais que dera para ela, quando não suportara imitar o exemplo de todos? Poderia ter significado algo mais do que uma mera irritação por ter esquecido de brindar, aos olhos dele? A pergunta lhe havia feito refletir até surgir uma vaga possibilidade.

Gina sempre usara um anel de ouro que fora presente de sua mãe, para que levasse consigo uma das poucas jóias que restara de sua família. Ele possivelmente tinha reconhecido o anel que sempre levava ao dedo como um talismã? E se sim, então teria a reconhecido muito antes de seus cabelos assumirem sua típica tonalidade e ele fingir espanto?

O mais provável era que nunca chegasse a__saber da resposta definitiva. Mas isso sequer tinha importância então. A carta inesperada queimava entre suas pequenas mãos, e com seu rosto adquirindo um leve rubor não demorou muito para sua colega perguntar se estava se sentindo bem.

Sozinha em seu quarto  
sei que você pensa em mim,  
em meu jeito de falar, andar e também de vestir,  
isso me leva a crer que ainda existo pra você

E que eu não saio da sua cabeça...

Quando as aulas acabaram no final do dia, e uma noite bastante fria invadiu sua janela no dormitório, ela considerou que nunca mais o veria. E não estava contando os meses desde que passara a noite da formatura. A carta tinha um tom de despedida e ainda que não estivesse explícito o suficiente, era como se ela jamais voltasse a vê-lo. Estava tudo acabado. Mas _tudo_ o quê? Foram raros os momentos passados, ou melhor, brigados, juntos. O _**"**_tudo_**"**_ resumia-se aos pequenos detalhes, às singelas sutilezas, olhares maldosos. Era terrivelmente devastador saber que Draco partira quando sua presença insistia em continuar ali, em cada pedacinho de Hogwarts, em cada pedacinho dela.

Porém, relendo aquela escrita fina uma vez mais, ela também tinha um tom quase de _saudade_. Nostalgia, ou qualquer outro sentimento vago, que se gostou e se desprezou tê-lo algum dia. Tudo assim, ao mesmo tempo.

Só que o _tudo_ também tinha produzido algo em particular. Não apenas um beijo, mas sim o beijo mais inesperado e improvável que ela já provara. Quem sabe foi por isso que ele tivera um sabor único.

Se algum dia lhe disserem que  
fui embora sem mencionar seu nome  
acredite, pois cansei de esperar  
por alguém que sei que não virá

_O baile de gala da formatura poderia ter sido maravilhoso. Perfeito quem sabe. Mas lá estava Draco Malfoy obstinado a se exibir para seus colegas_, _falando que em sua mansão se davam bailes mais suntuosos que aquele, envolvido num maçante discurso sobre pureza do sangue e famílias bruxas. Gina, transfigurada em uma estudante sonserina, possivelmente a mais bonita da casa e fútil o bastante para se deixar levar pela conversa de Hermione e doar gentilmente um fio de cabelo para análises cosméticas, estava então sob efeito da Poção Polissuco que Harry e Rony a fizeram tomar, usando-a como cobaia nas investigações._

_Haviam lhe dito, na noite anterior, que Malfoy estava com planos de envenenar os alunos da Grifinória durante o baile, e Gina, assustada, mas sem de fato acreditar piamente no boato que se espalhava entre os colegas, aceitou meio forçada a ser Wendy Sayons por uma noite. E, mesmo que Draco, ao que se sabe, nunca tenha namorado a tal garota, Gina produziu-se da maneira mais sedutora que achava ser possível atrair os olhares de Malfoy para si, enquanto a verdadeira Wendy era presa por Rony e Harry num velho armário de vassouras. _

_Quando sentiu-se confiante e desceu para o baile, aproveitando porém, algumas garrafas de uísque de fogo que permaneciam escondidas num canto perto da lareira do salão comunal para beber um pouco e assim parar de tremer tanto as mãos, ela descobriu que o vestido vermelho cheio de fendas e transparências contrastando com a pele branca e os longos cabelos dourados de Wendy a estavam deixando se sentir uma garota imoral. Estava bela o suficiente para arrancar certos olhares de garotos de todas as casas, mas talvez, nervosa o bastante para se aproximar mais de Draco e falar com a voz levemente rouca daquele seu novo corpo._

_O loiro encarou-a por alguns minutos enquanto falava com asco sobre sangue-ruins, e ela, procurando desviar a mente daquele discurso ou poderia desferir um sonoro tapa na cara de Malfoy na frente de todos, deixou-se fixar nos movimentos e trejeitos daqueles lábios finos enquanto sorria ou desdenhava, e quando já estava enjoada destes, deixou a visão subir e entreter-se no foco azul-cinzento dos olhos, em como pareciam ser brilhantes de acordo com a luz que os refletia, ao mesmo momento que chegava aos seus ouvidos a voz arrastada e cruel cuspindo palavras impróprias agora sobre adoradores de trouxas._

_Viu-se obrigada a desviar para a mão dele segurando uma taça e brindando "à nobreza do sangue" ao que todos responderam menos ela. Então, Malfoy, muito bem vestido naqueles trajes negros com uma longa capa esvoaçante de veludo, lhe dirigiu o olhar mais perverso da noite e, no pânico que a invadiu, ela levantou sua taça e brindou, elogiando o discurso de Draco enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás, pedindo para que conversassem a sós. _

_Com o braço de Malfoy em torno do seu pescoço, o corredor de pedra subterrâneo que dava acesso ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina pareceu um longo cadafalso onde ela poderia expirar a qualquer momento. E não havia sequer ouvido uma palavra sobre o plano de envenenamento em massa, se é que algum dia ele existiu. Teria que ser rápida agora, só disporia de mais meia hora para descobrir alguma coisa, ou para reter Draco longe do Salão Principal._

_Não havia lareira na sala fria dos sonserinos, e o longo estofado negro serviu de apoio para Draco puxá-la para si e enquanto o fez, a garota sentiu odor forte de uísque de fogo na taça dele e soube que assim como ela mesma, o Malfoy não estava provavelmente em seu juízo perfeito._

"_Você costuma ser muito chata durante o dia, Wendy" – ele encarou-a, o braço ainda envolvendo seus ombros nus. -"Mas pelo que vejo pode se tornar muito interessante à noite" _

_Ela engoliu em seco. Seu estômago estava enjoado por culpa do uísque ou talvez do discurso nojento. Estava tonta o suficiente para ver mil lábios do Malfoy dançando em seu campo de visão e tola o suficiente para esquecer que os minutos finais da Poção Polissuco estavam surtindo efeito. Ela sentiu Draco cair para o lado e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, e sem mais conseguir manter o raciocínio coerente, seus lábios prenderam-se aos dele, num beijo intenso que deixaria a Gina furiosamente corada durante semanas, caso fosse ela que estivesse ali e não Sayons..._

_Devaneando, se deu conta que era ela mesma, pois ao concluir o beijo, seus longos cabelos dourados não pareceram mudar muito de tamanho, mas em compensação foram adquirindo um tom fortemente ruivo. O rosto pálido sem manchas foi ganhando leves sardas e os olhos adquirindo aquele tom chocolate que fez Draco arregalar os olhos e gritar "Weasley" no maior tom de surpresa que ela já ouvira alguém dizer. _

_Desesperadamente, desvencilhou-se do abraço dele e foi em direção ao corredor escuro, correndo o mais rápido que pode. Os cabelos vermelhos fulguraram sobre suas costas como um último gesto de afronta para Draco Malfoy._

Sua formatura seria dali uma semana e a escola inteira parecia estar festejando antecipadamente os novos profissionais que viria a formar. A família, pelo que a garota soubera das cartas que chegavam toda manhã, estava se preparando para o esperado momento de ver a caçula Weasley concluir os estudos. Soube também que Harry viria, pois este havia já lhe mandado duas cartas confirmando presença, assim como Hermione, que enviara sete só para garantir que elas chegariam até Gina.

Mas havia algo dentro dela que estava a impedindo de sentir-se plenamente feliz. Ouvira rumores, e não fazia muito, de que Malfoy tornara-se Comensal e imaginou que ele estaria em algum lugar do outro lado dos muros de Hogwarts, provavelmente bem longe dali, provando a todos que não se podia fugir do poder do sangue nem da hereditariedade.

Imaginou que coisas horríveis ele estaria fazendo e um arrepio desagradável passou-lhe pela nuca. Então, mexendo em seus pertences a fim de separar roupas e acessórios para a grande noite, deparou-se com o vestido vermelho de fendas que usara na pele de Sayons. Um pensamento quase vingativo projetou-se rápido e astuto.

Usaria o mesmo vestido.

_**Joguei suas coisas fora, tudo que escrevi por você  
Peguei meu rumo embora pra tentar esquecer os dias  
difíceis e noites que não dormi**_

_**Lembranças que fizeram minha alma se ferir...**_

Quando a noite do sábado de formatura tomou conta do dia, o desvanecendo em uma escura e quente noite de verão, Gina desceu os lances de escada móveis da escola, tomando cuidado para não estragar os saltos altos e brilhantes que doíam-lhe nos pés, mas a deixavam convincentemente elegante. A cascata de cabelos ruivos, bem lisos e decorados com uma flor em prata que reluzia o brilho das poucas estrelas logo acima no teto encantado do Salão, tinha uma aparência delicada e contrastava com o sorriso quase inexistente dos lábios avermelhados por um batom intenso.

Estava bonita, tão bonita que pensando bem, até poderia se considerar linda. Seus parentes não conseguiram reprimir um certo tom de surpresa ao vê-la vestida daquela maneira, com as costas desnudas, grandes transparências no bojo e decotes profundos nas pernas e busto.

Hermione não pareceu ligar muito para seu traje quase obsceno, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge quase lhe tiraram do salão puxando-a pelas orelhas, sua mãe só sabia abraçá-la compulsivamente e os olhos verdes - vivo de Harry pareciam sorrir-lhe sob as lentes redondas cheios de orgulho e admiração. Mas ela não estava procurando por nada daquilo.

Quando recebeu o diploma das mãos do diretor e ele magicamente se abriu, exibindo-se a todos os presentes, para após enrolar-se e voltar a ocupar sua base cilíndrica de veludo vermelho com o brasão da Grifinória gravado em tinta dourada, ela de um modo inconsciente olhou para as grandes portas duplas de carvalho e quase chegou a imaginar que elas se abririam e, através das mesmas, entraria um Draco Malfoy ainda mais pálido e frio, com seu sorriso desdenhoso percorrendo a longa extremidade que os separava e avançando decidido para lhe chamar de traidora do sangue, e rígido perante si_, _mas cheio de pompas, rir convulsivamente exclamando que havia envenenado todos os convites, e que ela agora que o havia tocado morreria logo, em questão de segundos, mas não sem antes ele inclinar-lhe a cabeça muito platinada e levar a mão até seu rosto deixando-a vislumbrar a Marca Negra no braço antes de beijá-la e injetar-lhe mais veneno até a boca de Gina ficar amortecida, sentir um enjôo horrível, e cair tremendo no grande tapete vermelho da cerimônia, sufocando, procurando captar com os olhos muito arregalados uma última imagem de seu assassino antes do fim...

E, embora não houvesse ocorrido nada daquilo a não ser em pensamento, sua noite transcorreu feliz e o clima da festa a animou, de sorte que não procurou mais pensar naquela estranha alucinação provocada por sua mente, exceto quando mais tarde, repousando pela última vez na Torre da Grifinória, Gina espiou os terrenos e procurou evocar aquelas recordações que já não passavam de imagens distantes, das manhãs de sol onde os feixes dourados invadiam o café no Salão Principal, batendo em cheio no seu rosto, obrigando-a a desviar-se do sol e geralmente, da visão de Draco Malfoy mal-humorado, empurrando um colega para longe de seu lugar e, numa época onde eles ainda eram mais jovens, tentando ignorar quando o olhar dele prendia-se ao seu por segundos e aquilo a fazia desviar rápido para sua comida ou para Harry. Tempos aqueles em que se não fosse a presença de Malfoy, ela eventualmente não espiaria a mesa da Sonserina e não sentiria tanta raiva por ter que dividir a escola, o ar e mesmo o planeta com ele.

Só que tudo o que vira, na manhã seguinte, foram quatro longas mesas vazias e um aglomerado de estudantes dirigindo-se até o embarque no trem. As férias estavam apenas começando para muitos, mas ela teria férias da escola para sempre agora e não estava muito certa sobre se isso seria tão bom assim como acalentara.

Foi na saída, dirigindo-se ao trem, que ouviu uma voz arrastada e tediosa. Virando-se subitamente, deu de cara com um aluno da Corvinal conversando com alguma garota da mesma casa sobre como seu malão estava pesado. Então, houve o embarque_,_ e a sensação de ver os terrenos vastos de Hogwarts sumirem ante a velocidade da viagem a fez duvidar sobre se os conseguiria apaguar com a mesma rapidez. A paisagem já estava mudando para campos verdes mais amenos e enquanto ela voltava o olhar para buscar algo dentro do vagão, lembrou-se de sua primeira viagem de ida para a escola, sem saber de todas as armadilhas que o destino lhe preparava para aquele ano, ainda bastante convicta que odiara o seu primeiro contato cara-a-cara com Malfoy no Beco Diagonal.

Uma época em que o Harry era a grande veneração de sua vida e que por isso mesmo, ela compraria uma briga feia e pessoal com Draco se fosse preciso. Anos onde a mesma plataforma nove e meia onde desembarcara e atravessara era uma grande aventura até mesmo na volta. E não havia todo aquele peso de compromisso e responsabilidade de uma garota que precisava se apresentar no Ministério da Magia na manhã seguinte a fim de marcar uma entrevista para preencher alguma vaga.

Ela levou a mão até o bolso da calça e tirou de dentro um papel onde estaria o modo de chegar até o Ministério. Queria checar o horário e se estava tudo certo. Mas junto com ele, veio aquele outro papel, a carta que recebera fazia meses e que não tinha outra identificação senão os dizeres que ela sabia de quem vinham. Uma idéia ocorreu-lhe. Chegou a Londres, e passando ao Beco Diagonal, encaminhou-se a uma seção de correio bruxo, solicitando a coruja rastreadora mais eficiente e conseqüentemente cara que havia a disposição. Escreveu num pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e o envelopou colando-o com uma cera comum, sem maiores detalhes e sem assinatura, mas antes de atá-lo à patinha da coruja rastreadora, a fez examinar e bicar bastante a correspondência que Draco lhe mandara a fim que investigasse o paradeiro de seu destinatário. Como se possuísse um sexto sentido, a coruja examinou a carta roçando bico e penas como se pudesse farejá-la, e com a carta de Gina bem atada a si, levantou um vôo ágil em direção a imensidão do céu azul claro, perdendo-se de vista na distância.

"_Você sempre soube que nunca acreditei nos boatos, assim como não poderia crer que você pudesse ter me envenenado também."_

Dizia a linha rápida e de letra apressada que Gina entregou à coruja. Não soube exatamente porque fazia aquilo tanto tempo depois. Apenas precisava fazer uma tentativa de enviar seus sentimentos junto com a coruja para no mínimo ver-se um pouco livre deles. Precisava somente desabafar, como ele lhe confidenciara um dia, através daquela correspondência. Gostaria de descobrir se ele realmente a receberia, se a leria e se pelo menos um pouco daquele sentimento nostálgico de inimizade ficasse com ele e a aliviasse de seu peso. No entanto, tinha plena convicção de que jamais saberia a resposta. Malfoy àquelas alturas já deveria estar em um caminho tão diferente do dela que seria impossível pensar que veria novamente os frios olhos cinzentos mirando-lhe ou seu sorriso desagradável desafiando-a naquela voz de tédio. E, muito menos teria ainda, aqueles lábios finos e irracionais tomando conta dos seus, num beijo que nem parecia um beijo, lembrava-lhe mais uma torturante forma de envenená-la, subjugá-la ou atormentá-la. Era como morrer aos poucos e de um modo insano sofrendo a ausência estranha de alguém que jamais viria.

Era como seria aquela parte de seu eu dali para frente.

Se algum dia lhe disserem que  
fui embora sem mencionar seu nome  
acredite, pois cansei de esperar por alguém  
que sei que não virá.

_**N.B: Com razão uma musica tão boa não podia ser desperdiçada! E como eu disse um beijo de Draco realmente pode obstinar uma pessoa pra o resto da vida, rsrs. Está lindíssima e fico feliz que a tenha reescrito para publicar depois de tanto tempo! Ahh, eu ainda acho que o Harry, o Rony e a Wendy Sayons no armário de vassouras pode dar o que falar! **_

_**Com amor de beta, Ly ;)**_


End file.
